Te quiero, hermano
by elmundoesunailusion14
Summary: Yo no quería que esto pasara, esto no entraba en mis planes; ahora estaba solo y con el corazón desgarrado, en este momento clary no importa, Izzy no vale nada y Simon no existe, lo siento, lo siento


Cuando entramos en el instituto, esperaba que Alec llegara a regañarnos a Isabelle y a mí porque le habíamos colgado cuando él nos había llamado para decirnos algo urgente, yo no tenía la intención pero cuando vi que era su número el que interrumpía la cita doble que habíamos planeado con Isabelle me dio rabia

_-¿Qué quieres?_

_-Jace ,necesito que vengan de inmediato tu e Isabelle al instituto, es urgente – se oía hiperventilando y me pregunte porque, sin embargo, al oír el final de su frase se me olvido esto y respondí de inmediato, o eso trate_

_-Mira Alec, hemos planeado esta cita por meses y no lo vamos a interrumpir así como así por uno de tus caprichos- Isabelle me había quitado el teléfono y le estaba hablando a mi __**PARABATAI**_

_-Isabelle, Jace, vengan por favor-sonaba como si estuviera en un gran dolor- les pido por el Ángel Raziel que vengan-estaba suplicando por nuestra presencia pero nada de eso nos iba convencer de ir_

_-Ya no eres un bebito Alec, creo que te puedes cuidar solo-dijo con dureza Isabelle- consíguete una vida_

_-No creo que sea tan urgente como dices- no sabía para que había llamado Alec pero definitivamente no era urgente ¿cierto?, porque lo que era urgente para él no era nada para nosotros- creo que es mejor que consigas algo que hacer, no sé, lee un libro, sal a comprar o… consíguete un novio nuevo- sabía que no tendría por qué decirle esto pero solo eran algunas palabras inofensivas, después nos podríamos arreglar; del otro lado se oían unos estruendos y choques _

_-¿saben qué? Sigan teniendo la cita con Clary y Simon, ellos son más importantes que su propio hermano- su voz goteaba sarcasmo y dolor, antes de que pudiéramos analizar lo que íbamos a decir nuestras bocas se abrieron y dijeron "si" al unísono ( por el rabillo del ojo vi como Izzy se arrepentía al momento de haberlo dicho)-creo que tienen razón- su voz había descendido hasta convertirse en un susurro- no era tan urgente lo que les tenía que decir- hubo un momento de silencio y después dijo- Je t'aime de toute mon âme, sœur, frère aime; peu importe ce que vous passez toujours le amare*- y colgó_

El instituto estaba en completo silencio y aquella seguridad que tenía sobre el asunto vacilo, subí rápidamente los escalones y me puse a buscar cualquier signo de vida en el lugar; cuando me acerque a la puerta de la biblioteca oí pasos adentro, solté el aire que estaba reteniendo y agarre el pomo para abrir la puerta,( sentí como todos llegaban y se paraban atrás mío)cuando entre desee no haberlo hecho; todo estaba destruido y desgarrado, había libros tirados y mesas rotas, algunas partes lucían quemadas y a punto de colapsarse, el piso estaba pegajoso de icor y sangre, mucha sangre; había muchos cazadores de sombras en la biblioteca, unos limpiando, otros hablando y otros ordenando a los demás, repase la biblioteca con mi mirada buscando una cabellera negra que segundos después se voltearía a vernos y sonreiría suavemente al vernos a Izzy y a mi sanos, luego se acercaría y nos contaría que había pasado para después regañarnos por haberle colgado, pero nos abrazaría agradeciendo que no nos habíamos encontrado en el momento en el que demonio ataco, sin embargo, esa no era mi suerte ni hoy, ni nunca; al centrar mi mirada vi que Robert se dirigía hacia nosotros con su rostro tensionado y sus ojos de hierro

-¿Que paso Sr. Lightwood? – pregunto Clary cuando vio que ni Isabelle ni yo íbamos a decir una palabra, el solo nos dirigió una breve mirada para después salir de la biblioteca e irse en dirección de la enfermería, al ver la dirección que tomaba sentí como si una mano estuviera alrededor de mi corazón y me lo apretara hasta el punto de casi hacerlo estallar, pasaron varios segundos para que reaccionáramos

Izzy fue la primera en seguir a Robert, para después seguirle Clary y Simon, de últimas yo, a medida que los seguía mi desesperación crecía y en mi mente se repetían las mismas palabras "Alec, ¡Alec!, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde?", cuando llegamos al pasillo en el que se encontraba la entrada la enfermería vi a Maryse sentada contra la pared al frente de la puerta mirando al vacío, apenas llegamos empezó a hablar

-No ha salido nadie desde que entraron –dijo en un susurro- los hermanos silenciosos hacen su mejor esfuerzo y hay muchos brujos curativos tratando de sanarlo- su voz se entrecorto- pero cuando llegamos ya había perdido mucha sangre y el veneno ya se había extendido por su cuerpo- "_Jace, necesito que vengan de inmediato tu e Isabelle al instituto, es urgente – se oía hiperventilando"- _Pero por la cara de los brujos y la mirada de Magnus sé que no va a sobrevivir- "_o… consíguete un novio nuevo"- _Mi bebe – su voz se cayó y se rompió en miles de pedazos- Mi hijito, mi nene – me recosté contra la pared y me toque la runa _parabatai_, esta me ardía pero no sentía dolor, de un momento a otro me di cuenta que habían puesto un hechizo para engañar nuestra unión- mi pequeño Ángel-"_ les pido por el Ángel Raziel que vengan" –_Mi Alec, mi Alexander- las lágrimas bajaban de su rostro y del de Robert, del de Clary y del de Simon, del de Izzy y del mío, muchas gotas caían al suelo y nos hundían en la miseria junto con los recuerdos que venían con ellas.

"_-Mi nombre es Alexander LightWood y tengo doce años- un niño de pelo negro miraba con una curiosidad infinita a su compañero rubio"_

"_- Hagamos un trato Alec, si le atino a esa diana en el centro con tu arco, aceptaras ser mi __**parabatai**__** –**__Decía un niño con una sonrisa de gato a su amigo" _

"_- Creí que nunca ibas a despertar Alec-susurro Jace al ver que los ojos azules de su amigo se abrían- no era necesario que tu recibieras el golpe del demonio por mi_

_-Sí, si era necesario"_

Un sonido me saco de mi propio mundo y levante la mirada, de la enfermería estaban saliendo los hermanos silenciosos y de un momento a otro un poco de esperanza apareció en mi interior pero estos solo siguieron derecho sin ponernos cuidado, segundo después salió Magnus de la enfermería pálido y enfermo; él nos miró a cada uno y… negó con la cabeza

El mundo se destrozó para mí, un vacío me lleno y vi como caía el hechizo que habían puesto en mi runa, un dolor insoportable llego y mi alrededor se volvió blanco y negro, caí de rodillas y vomite, el dolor que tenía era constante y agudo por lo cual lo supe… él no había muerto, aunque sea, no todavía

-He logrado con mi magia y la de una amiga mía mitigar el dolor de Alexander pero no será por mucho tiempo así que...- tomo una honda respiración- creo que quieren despedirse de el- sus ojos se mantenían serenos y calmados, vi en ellos el peso de muchos años y la perdida de muchos-yo ya me despedí de el – de inmediato entraron Maryse y Robert a la enfermería cogidos de la mano, querían que el ultimo recuerdo de Alec fuera de ellos juntos, cuando estuvimos solos Isabelle se derrumbó "mi culpa, mi culpa, mi culpa"- No te castigues de esa forma, tu no sabías que cuando Alec te llamo estaba herido- dijo fríamente Magnus a Izzy- ya no se vale llorar sobre la leche derramada, hay que aceptar que él se va morir y ya- su voz se cortó en el último momento y vi un destello de odio, ira y tristeza infinita hacia nosotros- ¿Por qué no podías por un minuto dejar de pensar en ustedes y pensar en el?- susurro con la voz rota

Pasaron los minutos en silencio y tensión, Isabelle seguía agachada "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento" susurraba, Clary y Simon trataban de levantarla y hacerla pasar para ver a su hermano pero ella no reaccionaba, Maryse y Robert salieron abrazados y empapados en lágrimas, al parecer su conversación había sido algo más de las lamentaciones por la muerte de Alec; Ese fue el único momento en el que Isabelle se levantó y corrió hacia la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Me había sentado frente a la enfermería a esperar a que todos se despidieran, yo iba a ser el último que se despidiera de mi <em>parabatai<em>por decisión propia, ya había dejado de llorar y me había quedado vacío, cada vez que salía alguien de allí lo hacían llorando pero más tranquilo, como si al entrar cargaras con el peso del mundo y al salir fueras libre por primera vez en la vida; en vez de estar ayudando a Alec a que pasara los últimos minutos de su vida en paz estábamos liberando nuestros problemas en él y en la cama en estado moribundo el aceptaba estos problemas con gracia, no era justo; junto a mi estaban los Penhallow esperando a que el ultimo que había entrado saliera pues ellos ya habían pasado, en cambio yo esperaba que los segundos parasen y quedáramos congelados todos en estos momentos, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y fue mi turno de entrar

La enfermería seguía siendo la misma de siempre, con sus techos, sus paredes, sus camas, sin embargo, este parecía un lugar distante del que había estado tantas veces, me dirigí hacia la única cama ocupada y cuando llegue tuve ganas de gritar pero todo lo que salió fue un susurro

-No es justo- mi voz sonaba lejana como si otra persona fuera la que estuviera hablando, fuera la que estaba sufriendo-No es justo – repetí

-Nada en la vida es justo _parabatai__- _dijo Alec fuertemente y por un momento los papeles se intercambiaron, yo era el moribundo que estaba en la cama y él era el que venía a despedirse de mí, con cierta sorpresa note como todos los que habían pasado por aquí se habían sentido igual, era increíble como aun en sus últimos momentos Alec ponía a los demás frente suyo- No quiero que te culpes

- Me dices eso cuando sabe que si no hubiera sido por mi egoísmo estaríamos a estas horas haciendo otra cosa- "_no se vale llorar sobre la leche derramada" _había dicho Magnus y entendí que la frase no solo iba dirigida a Izzy

- Cuando te acepte como compañero de guerra Jace- comenzó el cogiéndome la mano y observándola- no lo hice solo por una apuesta si no porque sabía que tu necesitabas que te cuidaran, a pesar de que eres muy independiente- un suspiro corto y una tos seca lo sacudió- Jace pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas te querré para toda la vida, así tú mismo me hallas matado

-Tienes que odiarme – apreté mi mano en las mías y me las lleve a la boca para besarlas- sería más fácil dejarte ir sabiendo que me odiabas por no haberte ayudado, tendría que lidiar con la culpa de que moriste por mi culpa yo solo- empecé a llorar porque sabía que el momento se aproximaba, sabía que él se tenía que ir y no quería

- Solo quieres que te odie porque mi odio sería una forma de castigarte- Dijo él y atrajo nuestras manos a su boca para besarlas al lado contrario donde yo las había besado- pero la verdad es que no necesitas castigarte por nada y tampoco culparte, algunas cosas tenían que pasar

-¿Me estás diciendo que tu muerte era inevitable?- sonreí y negué con la cabeza antes de cerrar mis ojos- no, no me digas eso que me partes el alma- como una luz vino a mi memoria aquel cuento-Te acuerdas de aquella historia que nos contaba Hodge sobre los _parabatai, _en el que uno se estaba muriendo y el otro lo amaba tanto que daría todo por el- Alec asintió de manera muy débil y vi como el momento se acercaba- ahí decían que la vida era como un rio y que cuando morías lo cruzabas- sus ojos brillaron en confirmación, ya estaba muy cansado para mover la cabeza -¿me lo prometes?- en su cara vi que no entendía- me prometes que si hay un rio me esperaras en el otro lado hasta que llegue

-Te lo prometo Jace- sus ojo se empezaron a cerrar y sus labios se fruncieron en dolor-_ Je t'aime de toute mon âme, frère aime; peu importe ce que vous passez toujours le amare-_vi como se empezaba a poner más pálido a cada segundo y se le resecaba la boca- sic te omnibus diebus vitae tuae dimidium animae vivam: et non aliquid aliud quam deflere incendere ac dolorem frater _*_

La puerta se abrió detrás mío y supe que la hora había llegado, Alec cerro sus ojos y se relajó tratando de alejar el dolor que escurría por todo su cuerpo, que lo mataba lentamente; el trato había sido que en vez de dejar que Alec muriera lentamente por el ataque del demonio dejaríamos que los brujos lo envenenaran con una magia muy condensada que lo dormiría y que pararía su organismo hasta matarlo, Magnus se sentó en la silla contraria a mí y le cogió la otra mano a Alec

-tengo miedo- susurro Alec pero su voz no había temblado- no me quiero ir, no estoy listo- al girar mi cabeza note como casi toda la clave estaba aquí y miraba fijamente a la cama, yo sabía que solo estaban aquí porque se había escurrido la noticia de que UN SOLO CAZADOR HABÍA MATADO A UN DEMONIO MAYOR,¡SOLO!, ¡SOLO!, montón de hipócritas

Un murmullo había empezado a correr por la sala y a correr comentarios sobre las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Alec, todos tratando de decirle que no había por qué temerle a la muerte siendo que ellos le temían aún más; yo mismo no sabía que decirle y entre en pánico hasta que oí una suave voz que decían palabras sabias

-No temas, Alexander- susurro Alec- la muerte aunque macabra es una de las cosas más hermosas que tiene este mundo y tú tienes la suerte de tener una – había un tono dulce y amargo en cada letra que hacía que se rompiera tu corazón- la muerte es como nacer a otra vida, conocerás a muchas personas buenas allá donde vayas y las que conoces nunca te abandonaran, nunca estarás solo –el cuerpo de Alec se destenso y apretó con su mano a la mía- esto va a ser fácil, solo quiero que cuentes de atrás para delante, de diez a uno como si estuvieras en una cirugía mundana- dijo Magnus mientras de sus dedos salían magia y ponía su mano encima del pecho de Alec- diez- "Alec, no te vayas o sino los malos recuerdos regresaran"-nueve- "eres la mitad de mi alma y hasta ahora noto lo que me importas"- ocho- "me voy a quedar solo"- siete- "se está haciendo un vacío en mi corazón y siento que no podre llenarlo"-seis- " solo quédate conmigo diez minutos mas o toda la eternidad"- cinco- "no me olvides porque yo nunca podría olvidarte" cerro sus ojos- cuatro –"abre tus ojos y deja que el mar azul llene la habitación" aflojo su agarre- tres- "lo siento, por todo, por todo" mi runa palpito- dos- "quiero irme contigo" el ya no estaba en el dolor pero yo si-uno-" te quiero, hermano" dejo de respirar

- Ave atque vale, frater

"_Adonde vayas, yo iré, donde tu mueras, yo moriré, y allí seré sepultado; el Ángel será mi testigo y aún más, hasta que la muerte nos separe a ti y a mi"_

* * *

><p>*Los quiero con toda mi alma, hermana, hermano; no importa lo que pase siempre los amare<p>

* eres la mitad de mi alma así que mientras vivas yo viviré, así que no te lamentes hermano y despídeme con algo más que dolor

**NOTA: No se lo que fue esto, yo solo me inspire, jajjajajajjaja no es verdad **


End file.
